Brothers!
by Rachaelthekoala
Summary: Cameron finds out Lightning is his brother and it s a scary thing fr both of them
1. Chapter 1

Cameron sat in his room it was a cold spring day and his mom said she had something to tell him. Cameron didn't think this meant much it never does.

"Camybear." Cameron's mom, Chrissy said to get his attention. "as told you i have something to tell you,,and you may not like it."

The words you may not like it struck mom rarely ever said that unless he was going to the doctor,dentist, or his mom was going to put his "special cream" On his bottom/

Chrissy looked scared at Cameron before saying "You and Lightning Star are brothers."

Cameron laughed his mom could not be serious. Right?

But his mom just spoke again. "I'm not kidding Cameron,,Lightning is your brother and his father is yours.'

"B-but you said dad was dead." Cameron said.

"I lied i admit it i didn't want you to know but since you we're on total drama together i think it s time. Your going to his house tommorow so pack up. "

As he packed he started to stop crying but then he heard the phone ring. He had a phone in his room. Not a cellphone but a regular phone.

He often used it to pick up calls for his mom.

When he picked up he heard that his mom had already answered usually hung up but he knew his mom and dad we're talking,and this he wanted to hear.

"Cammy needs to see his family he hasn't seen you in his life." His mom said.

"Well i don't want that nerdy kid in my house he is a damn disgrace to anything made from me. I don't want him givin' my son is nerdy little germs anyway!"

The screams from his dad made him cry all over again. His own dad who gave him his genes said he was a nerd and a disgrace.

This weekend was going to suck and his life was going to suck. It was scary and upsetting to the thought.

What if his dad hated him so much he abused hm. Well at least his mom would catch on.

But it was happening and nothing could stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron was at the mom had already drove away. He knocked nervosly.A man came out white haired and much resembling Father.

"Hello Boy." The man greeted more cheerfuly then was confused as to why he was being nice.I mean for one he said all those mean things on the phone and for two he won total drama making him give up his tresured rings. That made 2 reasons why he should'nt be this nice,,but Cameron did'nt decline to his being just kinda took it.

The man lead him to the guest room and he unpacked.

Then he heard the door open and standing they're was the hell jock himself Lightning.

"Shadad told me to give you this."He said putting down a pair of underwear he dropped and then just then he knew somthing was up. Lightning just came in and acted like nothing ever happened between them.

After unpacking he took a small walk around his house and found his reason. He saw in the kichen his father and Lightning sitting next to eachother.

"Why do i have to be shanice to Cameron." Lightning said. "He beat me in tdroti and made you loose your rings."

"His mom has a law suit here and it cant be that hard to get along with him hes just one year younger then you."

Cameron knew it. His mom did somthing to get them to not hurt him.

Cameron did not know what to feel.

Sad because They we're forced to be nice or happy because at least hes safe.

Ok thanks for reading by the way most Americans like myself saw the alternate ending were Lightning wins but i am going by the other way to add more dramatic effect also this takes place between tdroti and the up and coming season tdas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron had gone to sleep that night hoping for some kind of turn in events. He hoped maybe he would wake up in his bed. He hoped it was a nightmare but to his dismay it wasn't.

He woke up to his "brother" Lightning hitting him with a football shaped pillow and yelling for him to wake up.

He reacted quickly and woke up.

"Ugh,I'm up." Cameron groaned.

He threw the pillow at his "brother" with anger.

"Hey be Sha-Nice." Lightning said.

He wasn't in the mood to respond instead he just got up,grabbed his glasses and flipped open the small flip phone his mom had gotten him. They're was a text from his best friend Mike waiting there.

"Hey buddy whats up."  
The text made him smile a little. He used the cruddy buttons on the flip phone to respond.

"Well...Some strange things have been happening."

After that he flipped the phone closed and put it in the pocket of his PJs.

During breakfast he got a response.

"Strange.. what do you mean?"

He felt tempted to text back but he didn't want to be rude.

So after breakfast he sent a text back.

"Well i found out I'm Lightning's brother and now..well i am staying with them for a while."

The response was typical:

"Your kidding me right!"

But he just responded no.

They're was no response after that.

Ok so i know its lame but i was in a td mood GOD WHEN IS TDAS coming out in the US


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys quick authors note for 1 thanks for still reading after 3 chapters of blah i'm making this build up chapter its kinda a parent trap thing now...

All Cameron wanted to now was lay in his room but of course Lightning wouldn't allow that.  
"Hey little bro Sha Dad says we need to "bond" so wanna play Sha football." He said.  
"Ugh must we play football can't we play some easier sport?" The smaller boy complained.

"Sha Basketball?"

"I'm barley 5 feet tall.."

"Sha racing... ?"

"I faint when i run.."

"Sha Baseball..?"

"I honestly think neither of us can be trusted with a bat right now..."

"Ugh can we please just play Sha football?!"

"Fine.."

So they did...Until Cameron got hit in the head with a football.

The small boy was taken to his room,,but still didn't get alone time. Soon Lightning came in.

"sha ice pack?" Lightning said as he came in gesturing the cold package towards him.

Cameron grabbed it without response all he could do was groan.

"I sha know you don't wanna sha be here."

Cameron nodded.

"I can tell you'd rather be sha home, but i don't thing your..I mean our sha mom would allow you to."

Cameron finally spoke.  
"Why are you even talking to me i thought you hated me."

"Well yeah when we we're on that grungy summer Sha camp show but now that we don't need to be rivals why try?"

Suddenly a idea popped into Cameron's tiny head.

"Lightning you just gave me a idea when you said summer camp it reminded me of that movie...The parent trap."

"Never sha saw it..."

"Well in it to girls go to camp and find out they're sisters then they trick they're divorced parents into meeting up. So maybe we can trick my mom into coming here."

"That's barley related to the sha movie you just described but i guess sobut its gonna take a smart plan and you know i don't have any of those."

"Well we just have to think." The smaller male said slyly.

CLIFT HANGER lol follow and review please flame and i will flame your eyebrows of just like in the cooking challenge on tdi


End file.
